A notebook application refers to an application that allows users to save and curate content, often collected from online resources through “clippers” or typed, “inked” (using a stylus), or pasted into a notebook directly by the user. In addition to providing tools for inputting and organizing the collected content, some notebook applications include sharing and collaboration features. Notebook applications may be stand-alone applications or web-based. Examples of notebook applications include Microsoft OneNote®, Evernote®, and Google® Notebook (now discontinued).
The sharing and collaboration features of certain notebook applications, such as Microsoft OneNote®, and SMART Notebook® can be useful in educational environments, providing a platform for interactive learning as well as distance learning. Access to a particular lesson plan or notebook may vary depending on the particular notebook application and platform.